


Late Arrival

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Late arrival, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, natural birth, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doncaster lad pursed his lips and reached down to grab the strap of his duffle bag and slipped it over his shoulder. "I'm just worried that something will happen and neither I nor the boys will be there in time."</p>
<p>The curly brunette smiled warmly and caressed his cheek. Any other time, Harry would be irritated or rather annoyed that his husband was being so overprotective but he couldn't help but grin this time considering he was thirty-eight weeks pregnant with their first child and Louis was leaving him for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Arrival

"Do you have everything?" Harry asked, helping Louis into his jacket before handing him his keys.

"I do," he nodded, turning in his husband's arms and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Haz? I'd feel more comfortable if you came with me. You know my mum would love to see you."

The Cheshire boy shook his head and buttoned Louis' peacoat before wrapping the crimson scarf around his neck and adjusting his grey beanie. He stared at the older lad with such admiration and affection, it would be sickening to others. Harry loved this blue eyed boy, though. He loved him from the first time he saw Louis in the coffee shop that chilly, December morning and he still loves him now; three years later and expecting their first child.

"Spend some time with your family, Boobear, I'm going to be fine," Harry assured, cupping Louis' cheeks and kissing him tenderly. "I'll have the boys come over and keep my company if you're concerned about me being alone."

The Doncaster lad pursed his lips and reached down to grab the strap of his duffle bag and slipped it over his shoulder. "I'm just worried that something will happen and neither I nor the boys will be there in time."

The curly brunette smiled warmly and caressed his cheek. Any other time, Harry would be irritated or rather annoyed that his husband was being so overprotective but he couldn't help but grin this time considering he was thirty-eight weeks pregnant with their first child and Louis was leaving him for a few days. 

"The baby and I are fine, love," he assured, grabbing Louis' hand and placing it at his round belly. The older brunette smiled when their baby nudged his hand and nodded. 

"Okay, alright. You promise to call the boys if you need anything?"

"I've already spoke with them. They're more than willing to help me if I need it."

That put the older lad at ease and he nodded, fiddling with his keys and opening the door, the chilly air from outside piercing the warmth causing Harry to shiver in his sweats and jumper. He wrapped his arms around his belly as he watched Louis walked out of the house. He looked over his shoulder at his pregnant husband, a large smile on his face as he set his bag on the ground and walked up to Harry, giving him one more tender kiss. "I love you, Hazza."

"Love you too, Lou, now go!" He giggled. "You'll miss your flight."

***

"Oh! Oh! I called it! I told you she would be the first dead!" Niall exclaimed, jumping up and down on the couch in victory, mouth full of chips as he pointed the screen.   
"Lord, mate, chill out, yeah?" Liam laughed grabbing the Irish lad's shirt and grounding him to the couch. "Haz doesn't need all that extra movement."

"I'm fine, Liam," he assured him, sitting toward the end of the couch with his hands resting on his large belly. 

"Louis left us with strict orders to make sure you and the baby are fine and I'm sure Niall shaking the couch includes that."

The boys had come over for a horror marathon to keep Harry company. He assured them that he was fine alone but they wouldn't have that. Now they were cramped on the couch watching Friday the 13th and Niall being the most energetic was making these horror films comical. 

Harry had to admit he enjoyed the company although he missed his husband. He rather be curled up in the smaller man's arms watching Titanic or Love Actually while Louis talked to their baby but watching movies with his best friends would have to suffice until Louis returned.

"Ah," Harry gasped, grabbing the sides of his stomach and grimacing.

All three boys turned to Harry with concerned expressions. "Haz?" Liam asked, pausing the movie. "What's wrong?" 

"I...think that was a contraction. I might be going into labor," he answered, biting his lip as he felt another one. He cried out when it became too intense and gripped the arm of the couch. "Y-Yeah, I'm definitely in labor."

Liam's eyes widened and he hopped off the couch taking hold of Harry's hands and hoisting him off the couch. "Oh my god, Harry, this is great, you're gonna finally meet your baby!" 

"Someone call Louis," Harry groaned as he held on to Liam while the Wolverhampton boy walked them to the door.

"I'll call him," Zayn nodded, already pulling out his phone and dialing Louis' number. 

Niall sat on the sofa as if this wasn't a serious matter. He watched as Liam helped Harry into his shoes and jacket while Zayn spoke frantically into the phone. To be frank, Niall didn't have a clue what to do. He never delivered a child plus Zayn and Liam seem to have it covered. 

"Niall, go get Harry's overnight bag in the bedroom. It's right by the door," Liam ordered, slipping on his own coat and shoes. 

"Hurry, Liam, I don't know how close the baby is," Harry whispered, tears pricking his eyes. The Cheshire boy was terrified. Louis wasn't here, his baby might come at any moment and all that he could rely on was Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

Niall returned with Harry's bag, slinging it over his shoulder, Zayn still talking to Louis on the phone while Liam walked Harry to his car, one hand wrapped around his back and the other under his elbow. They all piled into the car and Liam took off down the icy streets. Harry gripped the handle on the ceiling of the car, gritting his teeth as he felt another contraction.

Liam glanced over and frowned, driving as quickly as he could without getting into an accident. "Deep breaths, Harry. I know you told me you went to those Lamaze classes, yeah?" Harry nodded and scrunched his eyes shut, trying to remember what his classes taught him. 

"Harry, Louis wants to speak to you," Zayn spoke up from the back seat, holding out the phone to him. 

When the contraction was over, Harry reached back and grabbed the phone, putting it to his ear. "H-Hullo?"

"Haz! Baby, I'm on my way to the airport. It's an hour and a half flight, though."

"Lou, I'm scared. I can't do this alone," Harry began to cry, losing his composure altogether. "I don't know how long this baby will wait and I want you here."

Louis frowned because he desperately wanted to be there to support his husband but if he was going with Zayn's explanation, this baby would be delivered before he stepped off the plane. "I know, Hazza, I'm trying. I'll be there as soon as I can. The boys are going to be there for you, okay? Just hang in there and I love you."

"I l-love you, too, Lou," he sniffled just as he felt another contraction and yelped. "B-Bye!" He dropped the phone and gripped the dashboard, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Fuck, Liam, hurry please!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Haz, the weather is terrible out here," he explained. "We're about ten minutes away, try to hold on."

"Yeah, Haz, try to hold on," Niall piped in from behind rubbing his shoulder. "There's no way in hell I'm delivering a baby in the car."

Zayn flicked the Irish boy, glaring daggers at him. "Oi, selfish!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and settled back in his seat, staring out the window. "Just saying. Birth is not exactly a pleasant thing."

Liam pulled up into the emergency entrance, not bothering to shut off the engine as he hopped out of the car and rushed to Harry's side. "Alright, Haz, you're going to be fine, I promise. We're all gonna be here." 

Zayn had rushed into the hospital alerting a few orderlies and returned outside with a wheelchair. Liam helped the pregnant boy into the chair while Niall held his bag and followed after the group so they could situate Harry into a room.

***

"Alright, Harry, big push for us," the doctor instructed.

Harry was a sweaty, panicky mess. His chocolate curls were matted with sweat and they clung to his forehead. In the time it took for Harry to be admitted into a room and set up for delivery it was nearly thirty minutes and Louis still hadn't shown up. He wanted his husband here holding his hand not Liam and Zayn. Harry hunched forward and pushed with all the strength he could muster, face going red and eyes scrunched shut. He let the breath go after counting to ten. Liam took a cold flannel to Harry's forehead wiping the sweat off.

"You're doing really well, Harry," Liam praised. "I know this is scary, but we're right here."

"I want, Louis," he cried. "H-He has to be here to see his child born!"

Liam and Zayn felt terrible seeing their best friend so upset and in pain. When the baby started crowning, Niall nearly vomited and rushed out of the room, the boys and a couple nurses giggling at him. 

"Another push, Harry, you're doing really well, the head is almost out," the doctor explained dabbing around the head. Harry gripped his friends' hands tightly as he pushed hard, yelping when the head came out. He sobbed as felt the baby move through the birth canal against his will and panted as he was forced to push. He gasped when the baby slipped out and into the doctor's arms, the sound of wailing echoing the room. "It's a girl!"

Harry panted as he collapsed against the bed, trembling hands reaching for his daughter as she was placed in his arms. Liam had the largest grin on his face as he patted Harry's shoulder. Harry glanced up at his friends and he swore he saw a tear in Zayn's eyes. He lightly rocked his daughter trying to soothe her cries and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Liam, Zayn, for helping me bring her into the world."

Liam patted Harry's shoulder and smiled. "She's beautiful, mate."

Zayn nodded and clapped his other shoulder beaming down at the infant's face. "She looks just like you, Hazza." Harry smiled tiredly and his head snapped up when the door opened. Standing in the doorway, hair disheveled, cheeks frost bitten from cold and blue eyes wide and frantic, was Louis.

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed, eyes bright. "Come meet our daughter."

The Doncaster lad's eyes welled with tears as he stepped into the room. Liam and Zayn left to give them some privacy. Louis sat on the edge of the bed and glanced down at their daughter. 

"Oh, my...Haz, she's beautiful!" The Cheshire lad stroked their daughter's cheek with his finger and peered up at his husband. "Fuck, I can't believe I missed her birth," he muttered. 

"Hey," Harry whispered, grabbing Louis' hand. "You're here now, that's all that matters, yeah?"

"No, I left you alone to deliver our daughter and I missed my own child's birth! What kind of father does that?

"Louis, you were visiting your family. Neither of us knew she was going to come while you were gone. Please don't be upset, Lou," Harry begged. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Louis smiled sadly and nodded, carefully taking her from Harry's arms. He lightly rocked her as he peered down at the cherub face. "Hi, baby girl. It's daddy. You're a precious thing, you are."

The exhausted father smiled tiredly at the interaction. He could tell just from his husband's eyes that all upset was gone when he held their daughter. As much as Louis tried to play it off that he wouldn't be a sappy father, Harry knew the moment that baby was placed in his arms, he'd melt like a popsicle in the middle of summer.

"What's her name?" Louis whispered, not daring to take his eyes off the little girl.

"I wanted you to name her," Harry whispered.

This time, the Doncaster's head snapped up to meet his husband's expression. "You want me to name her?"

"Well yeah," he giggled. "You're her father."

"So are you."

"Still, Lou. Name her for us."

Louis pursed his lips and glanced down at the sleeping infant. "Kara Mae."

"I love that," Harry beamed. "Kara Mae Tomlinson." Louis chuckled at his husband's excitement and handed Kara back to him. Harry leaned up and pecked his lips. "You better be here for the next one."

"I promise, Hazza. I won't travel anywhere in your last month."


End file.
